Whispering Corridor (Re-publish)
by ELFightSJ
Summary: Purnama merekah senyum di dalam rengkuhan angkasa malam, kerlap bintang turut berpendar meski dari kejauhan/'Sudah kuduga…tempat ini sangat menarik'/Angin berdesir dengan kencang, menciptakan deritan kencang daun jendela yang terbuka di koridor itu./Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, "I-iya…a-aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bisikan itu. I-iya…"/"GURU KANG!"/Kaulah pembunuh sebenarnya…"


Whispering Corridor

**Cast: Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And all super junior's member**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery/Horror**

**Warning: FF Re-publish, typo, AU, OOC, OC, OOT**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior milik kita semua.**

Purnama merekah senyum di dalam rengkuhan angkasa malam, kerlap bintang turut berpendar meski dari kejauhan. Angin tampak tak mau kalah, berdesir mengirim setumpuk awan, menyembunyikan raut cantik sang purnama.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan petak ubin terdengar bergema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Koridor sekolah tampak lenggang, wajar saja ini tengah malam. Dan larangan bagi siswa berkeliaran tengah malam di sekolah tanpa seizin pengurus asrama mereka. Namun tentu saja untuk mendapat izin itu teramat sulit dan mereka harus ditemani oleh seorang security dan seorang pengurus asrama untuk memasuki areal sekolah. Namun tampaknya peraturan itu tak berlaku untuk namja yang kini sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana panjangnya.

TAP

Rembulan bersemu, mengintip malu wajah menawan namja dengan surai pirang itu dari balik tumpukan awan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka beradu pandang, sampai namja itu memutuskan 'kontak mata' mereka dan mengalihkan tatapan pada taman belakang sekolah barunya. Dari balik jendela itu dia bisa melihat areal sekolah barunya yang sangat luas.

"Mianhae…nuguya?", sebuah suara mampu mengalihkan atensinya. Untuk beberapa detik dia terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok lain di koridor itu, namun julukan pria es masih tersemat sampai detik ini untuknya. Berbeda dengan namja di depannya yang terlihat sangat terkejut dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Ah…apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?", sosok itu berujar ramah, sedangkan dia masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa itu tidak boleh?", tanyanya datar.

"Eungg…a-ani…maksudku, bukankah aneh jika ada siswa yang berkeliaran di sekolah saat tengah malam. Dan tan-…"

"Bukankah sama saja denganmu Sungmin-sshi?", namja ramah bernama Sungmin itu tersentak lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"I-iya juga..t-ta-…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", lagi, namja berwajah dingin itu memotong ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin tampak kehabisan kata-kata. Siapa sangka murid baru yang tadi pagi mengenalkan diri di depan kelasnya akan memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi seperti itu. Dia jadi merasa dipojokkan oleh topik yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Dia bersamaku Kyuhyun-sshi", dan suara dingin lainnya kembali terdengar di koridor itu. Membuat dua namja yang tadinya saling sudutkan mengalihkan atensi mereka ke ujung koridor. Sungmin langsung menghela nafas lega melihat siapa yang datang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, "Siapa kau?".

"Aku? Apa itu penting untukmu?"

"Kibum-ah…", Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kibum, "Namanya Kim Ki Bum, dia sekelas dengan kita", Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kibum-ah, ayo kita pergi", Sungmin menarik tangan Kibum, "Guru Kang pasti sudah bosan menunggu".

Kibum masih menatap Kyuhyun datar namun terkesan mengintimidasi, sampai tangan Sungmin menariknya menjauh. Sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang di ujung koridor, Sungmin masih sempat berbalik dan melambai ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja! Ku pastikan Guru Kang tidak tahu kau disini! Annyeong Kyuhyun-sshi…ah..ummm…sebaiknya kau jangan lewat lift", teriak Sungmin lalu menghilang di balik koridor.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian mereka berdua aneh, "Apa maksudnya?".

Kyuhyun menatap lift di depannya dengan ragu, sebelum akhirnya sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

'Sudah kuduga…tempat ini sangat menarik'

"Lee Sungmin dan Kim Kibum"

#

Angin berdesir dengan kencang, menciptakan deritan kencang daun jendela yang terbuka di koridor itu. Lampu gantung yang menggantung pasrah berkelip seiring desiran angin yang entah kenapa memberi kesan mistis di koridor itu.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Seorang namja tampak berdiri linglung di tengah koridor. Surai segelap malamnya menari diterpa angin yang berdesir kencang. Dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat bayangan di ujung koridor itu.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Derap langkah terdengar memenuhi koridor, namja itu mengalihkan atensinya. Mencoba mencari satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di koridor sekolahnya.

"Nuguya?", bisiknya parau saat tak menemukan satu sosok pun yang berada di sekitarnya. Bulir peluh mulai mencumbui pelipisnya.

TAP

Namja itu berbalik, dia yakin tadi mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Sebuah tangan kurus dan dingin menyentuh leher namja itu. Membuatnya tersentak kaget, namun tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sekilas dia melihat sesosok yeoja paruh baya berdiri di depannya, meraih pundaknya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga namja yang kini bergetar menahan aura dingin yang mencekam tengkuknya.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh….."

Hohs…hosh….hosh…..

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchana?", Sungmin melirik Kibum gamang. Mimpi itu terulang lagi, air mata menetes dari kelopak mata bulatnya. Dipeluknya namja yang terkenal sangat dingin itu erat, Kibum membalas pelukan sahabat karibnya itu. Dia tahu, sangat tahu dibanding siapapun, namja dipelukannya itu sedang ketakutan. Ini sudah terulang berulang kali.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, "K-kibum-ah…", suaranya bergetar, dilepasnya pelukannya dengan kasar.

"G-guru Kang dalam bahaya!"

"MWO?", Kibum setengah berteriak.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, "I-iya…a-aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bisikan itu. I-iya…", Sungmin menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"…"

BRAK

"Ya! Sungmin-ah, kau mau kemana?"

#

Guru Kang berjalan dengan santai, sesekali dia tersenyum terhadap beberapa tukang yang ditemuinya. Sekolah mereka sedang melakukan perbaikan gedung, sebagai orang kepercayaan kepala yayasan, dia mendapat kepercayaan untuk mengawasi pembangunan itu.

"Guru Kang! Guru Kang!", pria berusia 27 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya salah satu muridnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya, "Wae Sungmin-ah?"

"Apa…hosh….kau baik-baik…hosh…saja?", tanya Sungmin dengan nafas terengah.

Guru Kang terkekeh menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin, lalu mengacak gemas salah satu anak didiknya itu.

"Tentu saja Sungmin-ah…seperti yang kau lihat. Ada apa eoh?", Guru Kang tampak menelisik penampilan Sungmin, "Astaga…ckckckck…apa kau sadar masih menggunakan piyamamu? Bahkan kau tidak menggunakan alas kaki?"

Sungmin ikut memperhatikan penampilannya, lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Cha…pergilah ke kamarmu dan rapikan dirimu", Guru Kang hendak melangkah pergi setelah menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin. "Aku harus mengawasi mereka sekarang"

"A-aniya…b-bisakah k-kau j-jangan mengawasi mereka satu hari saja", Sungmin mengucapkannya sambil refleks menahan tangan guru favoritnya itu.

Guru Kang mengernyit, lalu tersenyum maklum. "Tidak bisa Sungmin-ah…kau aneh sekali pagi ini. Apa karena kau belum sarapan eoh?", Guru Kang langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini terus meracau.

"J-jangan…aku mohon jangan…jangan…tidak…"

"YANG DI BAWAH SANA AWASSSSS!"

"GURU KANG!", semua yang ada di sana menjerit pilu. Sedangkan Sungmin kini sudah duduk terjatuh lemas dengan bulir air mata yang terus menelesak dari kelopak matanya.

"ARGHHHHHH….."

Darah merembes, seiring dengan ambruknya sebuah tubuh yang dulunya menjadi panutan setiap siswa di sekolah itu. Kepala Guru Kang hancur tertimpa beton yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba jatuh dari lantai tiga bangunan setengah jadi itu.

"Sungmin-ah…."

"K-kibum…a-aku terlambat"

Sungmin bisa mendengar dengan jelas sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya.

_"Penghalang takdir….sebuah kutukan mengalir di darah sucimu….mati…"_

_"Kang Jong Um"_

_"mati"_

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Sungmin berteriak pilu, ditutupnya kedua telinganya erat. Sedangkan bisikan itu terus berdengung di telinganya.

_"Kaulah pembunuh sebenarnya…"_

"Sungmin-ah!"

"Tidak…tidak…TIDAKKKK!"

Apap kutukan ini akan terus berlanjut?

END/TBC?

Itu terserah reader. Kkkkkk….ini sudah pernah saya publish dengan versi berbeda, tapi sudah saya delete.

Gomawo sudah membaca, maaf kalau ceritanya masih jauh dari kata layak untuk dibaca. Untuk itu saya harap chingudeul berkenan memberi sedikit kritik dan saran.

Kamsahamnida.

Sign

Mingie (ELFightSJ)


End file.
